Eine Frage des Rots (Kapitel)
"Eine Frage des Rots" ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiunddreißigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve will Valan Lucas Menagerie so schnell wie möglich verlassen, doch sie kann sich noch immer nicht an den Namen der Stadt erinnern, in der sich die Aes Sedai aufhalten. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Amadicia, nahe Samara Nynaeve steht mit verbundenen Augen vor einer Bretterwand. Sie hat sich von Valan Luca und Thom überreden lassen, als Assistentin bei Thoms Messerwerf-Trick mitzumachen. Als der ehemalige Hofbarde mit der Übungsvorstellung fertig ist, marschiert sie jedoch wütend zu ihm und dem Zirkusdirektor, um beiden die Meinung zu sagen. Lucas Schmeicheleien beruhigen sie etwas, aber sie ist immer noch nicht bereit, das rote, enge Seidenkleid zu tragen, das der Zirkusdirektor ihr schönreden möchte. Wirklich auftreten will sie natürlich nicht, diese Probe diente nur dazu, Luca davon abzuhalten, sie jeden Abend zu bestürmen. Zumindest versteht Luca, dass sie nicht mehr diskutieren möchte und fragt nach ihrem blauen Auge, doch Nynaeve gibt ihm nur eine ausweichende Antwort. Sie ist sicher, dass Thom den Mann schon aufklären wird, wenn sie gegangen ist und fordert vor ihrem Abgang noch, dass Thom ab jetzt nur noch bei sehr guten Lichtverhältnissen an ihr übt. Erst als sie geht, wird ihr klar, dass sie damit ihre Zustimmung gegeben hat. Während sie zum Lager zurück geht, ärgert sie sich über Luca, der sie in dem engen roten Kleid sehen will, über Lan, der nicht da ist und über die Neuigkeiten in Cairhien, wo es inzwischen Kämpfe zwischen Aiel, anderen Aiel und Soldaten aus Andor gibt, die den Sonnenthron für Morgase wollen. Nynaeve macht sich Sorgen um Rand, denn sie hat erfahren, dass er jeden aufhängen lässt, der grundlos tötet, stielt oder fremden Besitz anzündet, wobei er jede Hinrichtung kalt mit ansieht. Valan Lucas Menagerie befindet sich inzwischen etwa eine Meile südlich des Eldar. Nynaeve und Elayne wissen immer noch nicht, wohin sie sich wenden sollen. Nynaeve versucht sich immer noch an den Namen der Stadt zu erinnern, wo die Aes Sedai vor Elaida geflohen sind, aber sie hatte noch keinen Erfolg. Luca hat vor, am nächsten Morgen den Fluss zu überqueren, um in einer Stadt namens Samara Halt zu machen. Da er dort erfahren hat, dass es noch mehr Menagerien wie seine gibt, hat er darauf bestanden, dass Nynaeve selbst an den Vorführungen teilnimmt. Außerdem hat sie gehört, dass der Prophet des Drachen sich in Samara aufhalten soll, und seine Anhänger die Stadt überschwemmen. Im Lager ist es ruhig, als sie zurück kommt. Sie geht zu Aludras Wagen. Die Feuerwerkerin bittet Nynaeve, ihre neue Erfindung auszuprobieren: Feuerstöckchen, die sich entzünden, wenn man ihre Köpfchen an einer rauen Oberfläche reibt. Nynaeve ist dem gegenüber misstrauisch. Bevor sie ihren und Elaynes Wagen betreten kann, hält Juilin sie auf. Er erzählt ihr, dass auf der anderen Flussseite Weißmäntel sind, unter denen sich auch Galad befindet. Ärgerlich bedankt Nynaeve sich bei ihm für die Information. Als Sie im Wagen bei Elayne ist, fragt diese erschrocken nach ihrem blauen Auge und Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie unaufmerksam war und Cerandin sie geschlagen hätte. Da sie an Elaynes Schweigen merkt, dass diese ihr nicht glaubt, also erzählt sie, dass sie die Seanchan nach den Damane und Sul'dam gefragt hat. Sie gesteht, dass sie ein wenig grob geworden ist, als Cerandin ihr nicht mehr erzählen konnte, und die Dompteurin verteidigte sich. Petra musste die Auseinandersetzung beenden, als Latelle sich einmischte und Cerandin einen Stock gab. Als sie geendet hat, merkt sie, dass Elayne etwas vor ihr verbergen will und findet den A'dam, den die Tochter-Erbin unter der Decke versteckt hat. Sie fragt fassungslos, was Elayne damit will und diese erklärt ihr strahlen, dass sie glaubt, selbst einen anfertigen zu können. Als Nynaeve fragt, wieso sie das will, sagt Egwene, dass sie meint, sie könnte vielleicht einen Ter'angreal erschaffen. Sie erklärt ihr, dass sie herausgefunden hat, wie der A'dam funktioniert und dass er auch ohne die Leine funktionieren würde. Nynaeve sagt unbeeindruckt, dass sie noch immer nicht weiß, wieso Elayne einen herstellen wollen würde, und die Tochter-Erbin wiederholt aufgeregt, dass sie glaubt, Ter'angreal anfertigen zu können. Sie sagt, vielleicht könnte sie sogar Angreal und Sa'angreal anfertigen, was seit tausenden von Jahren niemand mehr geschafft hat. Sie wünschte, sie hätte das Wissen der Verlorenen, das diese doch nur für den Schatten einsetzen. Sie sagt, vielleicht könnte sie sogar herausfinden, wie die Weiße Brücke gebaut wurde und wie Cuendillar hergestellt wird. Nynaeve unterbricht sie und sagt, sie wolle nicht, dass Elayne mit der Einen Macht an dem Siegel herumprobiert. Sie denkt darüber nach, dass Elayne gerade erklärt hatte, sie wolle den Stolz fühlen, den sie mal bei einem Schreiner gesehen hatte, der einen Stuhl für den Speisesaal der Diener gebaut hatte. Den Stolz über etwas, was man selbst angefertigt hat. Nynaeve kann das nicht nachvollziehen, da sie so einen Wunsch nie gespürt hat. Sie erinnert sich wieder an die Nachricht von Juilin Sandar und erzählt, dass dieser Galad auf der anderen Flussseite gesehen hat. Nynaeve zählt ihre Möglichkeiten auf, von denen keine wirklich zufriedenstellend ist. Wenn sie die Menagerie verließen, müssten sie Valan Luca unter anderem das Gold bezahlen, das sie ihm versprochen hatten. Ärgerlich denkt Nynaeve, dass Elayne nur länger bleiben will, weil sie tatsächlich vor hat, ihr Seiltanzkunststück vorzuführen. Sie sagt, dass sie das erste Schiff mieten werden, das groß genug ist, vier Personen aufzunehmen. Elaynes Worten kann sie einen leisen Vorwurf entnehmen, als diese andeutet, dass Nynaeve sich immer noch nicht an den Namen des Ortes erinnern kann. Sie weiß inzwischen zumindest, dass er auf ''-ar'' endet und schwört sich innerlich, dass sie das rote Kleid nicht tragen wird, das Luca ihr aufdrängen will. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara - auch als Nana *Thom Merrilin *Valan Luca *Aludra *Juilin Sandar *Elayne Trakand Erwähnt * Clarine Anhill * Latelle * Egwene al'Vere * Morgase Trakand * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred * Rand al'Thor * Galad Damodred * Petra Anhill * Brugh Chavana * Cerandin * Neysa Ayellin Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Valan Lucas Menagerie Berufe * Gaukler Erwähnt * Aiel * Prophet des Drachen * Seanchan ** Damane ** Sul'dam * Verlorene Orte *Amadicia **Nordstraße Erwähnt * Cairhien (Nation) * Andor ** Weißbrücke *** Weiße Brücke * Fluss Eldar * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Ghealdan ** Samara * Sienda * Tanchico Gegenstände * A'dam * Siegel Erwähnt * Sonnenthron * Sa'angreal * Angreal * Ter'angreal * Cuendillar Pflanzen * Katzenfarn * Mavinsblätter Ereignisse * Shaido-Krieg Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Ter'angreal erschaffen ** Cuendillar erschaffen Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Amadicia Kategorie:Kapitel VLM